Intouchable
by IlianaBox
Summary: Fred l'aime, mais il se torture à ne pas lui avoué. Son coeur saigne sans qu'elle ne le remarque. il la veux mais s'oblige à ne pas l'approcher. Qu'a t'il fait pour que Merlin lui donne une passion aussi dévorante pour Hermione, des sentiments si intense qu'il en souffre ?


**Harry Potte** **r** : Rien ne m'appartiens, personnage, lieu, nada ! Queen Rowling.

 ** _Fremione_**.

C'est mon premier fremione (j'ai déjà fait un Geormione), après bien bavez dessus en lisant toute les fictions (FR et quelques unes UK) et en fantasmant sur ce qui se passerait si cela si ça et ci... j'étais motivé, je viens de le terminé, je ne l'ai pas arrêter une seule fois et a force d'être sur le pc, j'ai mal au cou et malgré mes lunettes mes yeux me piques donc je vais aller me couché.

En tout cas bonne lecture

 **Intouchable**

Quel sort s'acharnait sur lui pour qu'il éprouve de tels sentiments, ça lui était interdit et c'est impensable, improbable. Il devait cesser de la regarder, de jeté un œil sur elle. Il ne voulait pas ressentir de tels choses, c'était surement une farce de son frère, il lui avait jeté un sort s'était pas possible autrement.

Ravissante, voilà ce qu'elle était. Avec ces cheveux bouclés emmêlés, ses lèvres pincer lorsqu'elle réfléchissait, ces petites rougeurs lorsqu'on lui faisait un compliment. Son air sévère quand elle parlait à ces deux meilleurs amis. Son sourire amusé lorsque son frère et lui faisait une blague stupide et son large sourire qui montrait a quel point elle était heureuse, son rictus hautain lorsqu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque en affichant son air de meilleur élève de l'école.

Oui, moi le grand farceur de la fratrie Weasley en pinçait pour Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie et surement future petite amie de son cadet.

Elle est si douce, si bienveillante que la seule idée qu'on puisse l'insulter où la provoquer me met les nerfs à fleur de peau. Putain de merdre, j'ai l'impression d'être une de ces gonzesses amouracher. Je ne veux pas, non je peux pas. C'est impensable ! Qu'ai-je fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ? J'ai était un bon élève, du moins quand j'étais sérieux…c'est-à-dire 30% de l'année. D'accord, les farces et les inventions sont que bêtise pour les autres, mais c'est notre but justement.

Je suis jaloux je n'en reviens pas, et ma moitié s'est foutu de ma gueule. Je peux le comprendre, j'aurais fait pareil que lui si les rôles étaient inversés. Il me traite de bébé et de mauviette. Parce que 1 je râle, je suis de mauvaise humeur, je suis en colère, je déprime et je m'en prends à tout le monde et de 2 parce que justement je ne vais pas vers elle pour lui parler et lui avouer ce que je ressens. Mais il ne faut pas, ça serait l'éloigner de moi et je ne veux pas. J'aime la sentir proche de moi, que ce soit dans la confidence ou dans sa présence.

Elle m'aime bien je crois, mais comme un ami, comme étant le frère de son meilleur ami. Il n'y a rien de plus et il n'y aura jamais plus. Je le sais, je le sens et je le veux. C'est contradictoire car je la veux rien que pour moi, je veux être le centre de ces attentions, je veux qu'elle me prenne dans ces bras, qu'elle m'embrasse tendrement et qu'elle me susurre à l'oreille qu'elle m'aime…mais non c'est impossible. Elle est intouchable.

J'aimerais faire taire mes sentiments, et pour ça j'ai esseyé de courtisé plusieurs filles, mais mon esprit est ailleurs. George me dit que ce n'est pas la solution et qu'il faut plus se concentrer sur notre projet mais même là j'ai du mal.

C'est notre dernière année et nous faisons partie de l'AD, et Hermione aussi. Ron aussi, mais il n'a pas l'air de la remarqué plus qu'une amie pour le moment. Devrai-je tenté ma chance ? non elle me rira au nez et c'est bien la dernière chose qu'il me faut.

Je déteste t'aimé Hermione car tu me torture l'esprit et le cœur. Tu es magnifique mais un magnifique poison. Tel une araignée tu as tissé ta toile autour de mon cœur pour m'empêcher de respirer. Personne ne t'aimera autant que je t'aime, jamais je ne goûterai au bonheur à tes côtés.

J'ai continué mes affaires avec George en m'efforçant ne pus te parler, plus te regardé, plus te sourire, plus sentir ton parfum lorsque je te croise. C'est dur tu sais, mais il le faut.

J'aurais cru que tu nous tuerez lorsque tu nous as surprit en pleine action George et moi avec une de nos inventions, que tu nous aurait coller avec Rusard ou enlevé des points à Gryffondor mais au contraire tu as souri et a dit que nous étions ingénieux malgré que tu n'étais pas pour. Et tu es repartit en sautillant. Mon cœur à rater un battement, et George à soupirer.

Lorsqu'Ombrage nous as découvert, nous avions tous étaient réunis dans la grande salle pour nos punitions respective. Je n'étais pas loin de toi, le rang d'à côté, deux places derrière. Je te voyais mordre tes lèvres à cause de la douleur que tu ressentais lorsque les inscriptions se gravait sur ta main. J'ai serré les dents, personne ne devait te faire souffrir.

J'ai croisé le regard de George et il a souris à pleine dents. C'était le moment, fallait qu'on se prépare.

Tes BUSES, tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie pas vraie ? Car moi je me souviendrais toujours de ton grand sourire, tu riais et était heureuse. Tu nous applaudissez même. Ombrage l'avait mérité ça c'est sûr. Je sais que tu es studieuse mais j'ai aimé la façon de te lâché, tu aurais pu rester dans ton coin à fulminer contre nous mais non.

On est partit de l'école avant même de passer nos ASPICS en fin de semaine. Abrutis, c'est ce que tu nous as dit quand tu nous a vu au terrier l'été qui suivait. Nous étions fiers et ça t'amusé, ça me rendait heureux mais je devais m'éloigné de toi.

Tu as dit que tu appréciait la boutique et qu'on avait fait du bon boulot. Tu t'es sentit gêner lorsque l'on t'a surpris avec le filtre d'amour, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te dire que tu n'avais pas besoin de ça pour que quelqu'un t'aime.

Et je l'ai vu lui, lui et son regard vicieux. Cormac .J'aurais tant donné pour retourner à Poudlard pour le surveillé celui-là, pour qu'il ne s'approche pas de toi.

A Noël j'ai compris que tu commençais à ressentir des sentiments à l'égard de Ron lorsque je ne t'ai pas vu, j'ai su qu'il était avec Lavande Brown et Ginny m'a dit que depuis tu ne lui adressé plus la parole. Alors oui j'ai compris et mon cœur s'est répartit en morceaux, mes yeux me piquait et j'avais du mal à respirer.

Si les mangemorts n'avait pas attaqué j'aurais pleuré je pense, pour la première fois ? non. Je ne veux pas passer pour une fillette mais cela fait des années que tu fais battre mon cœur. Quand je suis devant toi, j'ai l'impression de m'écrouler.

Aujourd'hui je sais, je dois te sortir de ma tête, je dois avancer et admettre que tu ne m'appartiendras jamais.

Je t'ai revu après ta sixième année, à quelques semaines du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Tu as oublietté tes parents pour leurs sécurités. J'étais vu anéanti prête à t'écrouler et j'aurais voulu te relever, te soutenir mais Ron était là. Il t'a consolé et tu lui as souri. Je savais que j'avais perdu toute mes chances et George m'a rappelé que j'étais un idiot.

Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de ton soutien lorsque George a été blesser, tu m'as épaulé, m'a pris dans tes bras, j'ai frissonné. Je crois que tu as pensé que c'était due au choc de l'accident mais c'était ta douceur et ta chaleur, et la sensation de ton corps contre le mien qui m'a fait frissonné. Tu m'as tétanisé et envouté. J'ai sentis ton odeur, un parfum fruité, quelle merveille. J'ai dû me torturé intérieurement pour ne pas te serrer fort dans mes bras et ne plus te lâché. Tu n'aurais pas compris. Et George, ma moitié, avait besoin de moi.

Je t'ai vu observé Krum avant et aujourd'hui ton regard se tourne vers Ron, Ron cet idiot gourmand, qui ne réfléchis pas avant de parler. Tu l'as choisi je le sais.

Pour toi je risquerai ma vie car je sais que c'est écrit, mon cœur t'appartient. Mais les mots ne sortent pas de ma bouche pour t'avouer à quel point mon cœur saigne, car il t'aime et n'en peux plus de suffoquer.

Hermione, ma douce Hermione. Si ce n'était pas le mariage de Fleur, je dirais haut et fort que c'est toi la plus belle fille de la soirée. Dans ta robe rouge, elle fait ressortir ta beauté. Quand tu me parle il y a cette magie dans ta voix qui me fait vibré. Tout de moi aime tout de toi, j'aime ta façon de me parler comme si rien d'autre n'exister… ou j'hallucine.

Tu t'es envolé et je n'ai pas pu te dire adieu…car cette guerre a commencer ça y est et je ne sais pas si je te reverrai. J'ai tué, chose que je n'avais jamais fait. J'étais pétrifié mais Bill m'a rassuré en me disant que lui aussi s'en souviendra à jamais.

Le temps passe et aucune nouvelle de toi, d'Harry ou même de Ron. J'ai peur, peur pour toi, pour vous trois. Etes-vous encore vivant ? J'angoisse. On s'occupe encore de notre boutique mais on reste sur nos gardes.

L'ordre diminue, et nos ressources aussi. Plus ça va et plus la bataille finale finira par vous trois contre le monde entier.

Tu as été torturé mon dieu, je vais tuer cette saloppe de Black ! elle a osait te toucher. Je savais Malfoy mauvais mais pas au point de se ranger de leurs côtés. Si Dumbledore était encore là, les choses seraient différentes.

Je sais au moins que tu es vivante, dieu merci. Merci Bill et Fleur de t'avoir soigné. J'aurais voulu être là, te soigné, te consolé, te dire qu'on s'en sortira ensemble ou rien du tout…non je ne dois pas y penser. Tu es faite pour Ron et moi pour le néant. Je suis une coquille vide avec un cœur torturé et ensanglanter. George l'a recousu à de multiple reprise.

Je t'aime à en crever Hermione, merde ! reste en vie ou je ne m'en remettrai pas.

Je me voile surement la face en pensant qu'un jour tu me regarderas et tu pleura car tu sauras que toi aussi tu m'aime.

Les attaques des mangemorts se font plus présente, on se cache, on change de maison car le terrier ils le connaissent si bien. On a élu domicile au quartier général. On prie pour que Rogue ne dévoile pas l'emplacement. J'ai entendu dire que Neville était devenu un parfait leader, il a comme allié Abelforth, le frère de Dumbledore. Tu imagines, le frère de Dumbledore. Si tu le voyais, tu te stopperais. Ils se ressemblent.

Tu me manque… même si je ne t'ai jamais réellement eu avec moi ou pour moi. Avec un baiser tu pourrais être à moi, dis-moi que tu ne l'aime pas car je suis prêt à tout pour ça. C'est la guerre et j'ai l'impression de te perdre jours après jours. Souffrir autant n'est pas normal, si je laisser mon cœur me guider je serai à toi. Ton silence m'anéanti, mais où est-tu je suis perdu.

Je sais que nous sommes différents, tu es sérieuse et je ne le suis pas. Tu suis les règles, moi pas. Tu veux surement une vie ordonner, la mienne est bordelique..

Un message nous a était envoyé, vous êtes à Poudlard, ils ont besoin de l'ordre, la bataille finale va commencer. Je stresse, j'angoisse. Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu dois rester en vie et vivre une belle et heureuse vie, même si c'est aux côtés d'un autre que moi. Quand je passe le tableau, tu es la seule chose que je vois. Je serre Ron dans mes bras, heureux qu'il soit en vie, je te serre à ton tour dans mes bras, plus longtemps. Mais suffisamment pour me souvenir que tu es en vie et que je n'ai pas le droit de t'avoir.

Harry n'est pas là, j'apprends qu'il est dans les rangs des élèves dans la grande salle. L'ambiance est froide, il est loin le jour de notre extraordinaire feu d'artifice. George sourit, ont pensent à la même chose. Heureusement qu'il est là sinon je ne saurais tenir, il me rendonne le sourire et ma bonne humeur en ces jours d'infortune et de terreur.

Rogue s'évapore…LÂCHE !

Tout le monde se sépare, les plans sont mis en place. Les Weasley sont éparpillés, je peux y lire la terreur dans le regard de ma mère. Elle ne cessera de compter ces enfants.

Du haut de la tour, George et moi regardons le bouclier prendre forme et se renforcer. Il me demande si ça va, je lui réponds que oui et lui demande à son tour : oui. Et ton cœur ? Il survivra tant qu'on reste ensemble et qu'elle reste en vie.

Le combat à commencer mais on ne se sépare pas, on reste lié, je t'aide, tu m'aide. C'est comme ça qu'on a toujours agit, on a toujours survécu comme ça. Les sorts jaillissent d'ici et de la, les morts se succèdent que ce soit de notre côtés que du leurs. Ont croisent des têtes connu, paix à leurs âmes.

Nous descendons rejoindre Percy que nous apercevons au loin, nous combattons en famille, à quelques mètres nous apercevons Bill et Fleur. Charlie combat de l'extérieur. Il nous a beaucoup aidé de Roumanie, mais il est là pour la bataille finale, tête brûlée va ! je n'aperçois ni maman, ni papa, ni Ginny, ni Ron…et encore moins toi. Je m'inquiète tout en me défendant et en protégeant ceux qui m'entourent.

George lance un expelliarmus a un mangemort et Percy lance une blague, j'en rit haut et fort en le félicitant. Je savais qu'un autre Percy se cacher sous ces airs sérieux. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu blaguer. Je ris, je ris, George nous accompagnent.

J'entends une explosion, j'eu le temps à peine de voir le regard horrifié de George et je n'y vois plus rien tout est noir. Je reprends connaissance plus tard. Je vois un gros tas de pierre, et je te vois mon frère s'acharner dessus. Plus aucun mangemorts n'est présent, auraient-ils renoncer ? impossible.

George, tu pleures ?

Tu me sors de là-dessous avec l'aide de Percy et Bill.

George tu t'effondre au sol. Tu poses ta tête sur la mienne et tu cri à l'injustice, tu cri ta rage, ta tristesse.

Je suis mort ? Oui. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse de toujours resté auprès de toi quoi qu'il arrive. Tu dois m'en vouloir. Vous me déplacez et m'installer sur un lit de camps.

Je vous vois tous là, au-dessus de moi et vous pleurer. Je regarde autour de moi, elle n'est pas. elle est peut-être encore en vie. Je l'espère.

Maman, je voudrais tant effacer le regard que tu porte et je sais qu'il restera à vie. Un enfant t'a était enlevé et j'aurais tué le premier qui aurait osé toucher l'un de nous, mais c'est moi qu'on a touché. Je t'en ai fait voir de toute les couleurs. Mais ton amour pour moi est inconditionnel comme le mien pour toi…ou pour Hermione. George te dira que ton fils a aimé, qu'il a connu l'amour et qu'il t'aimais plus que tout. Qu'il ne faut pas s'effondrait car il te reste six enfants.

J'aurais voulu te confier ce qui me torture depuis 4 ans, mon amour pour Hermione. Je ne sais pas comment tu aurais réagi car tu es très protectrice envers elle. Mais m'aurait-tu encourager à aller la voir et à agir en homme ? Je ne sais pas mais de toute façon elle m'était impossible à approcher, merlin le savait. Ma destiné était toute tracé, il m'a mis à l'épreuve et je n'ai pas su la surmonter comme il le fallait et il s'est acharné sur moi. Mais mon plus grand bonheur serait de la voir heureuse.

Tiens, elle arrive, et Ron lui tiens la main. Je l'ai toujours su.

Ron se précipite sur moi et se met à pleurer de plus belle, il cri que ce n'est pas juste, que ça ne devrait pas être moi.

Tu pleures, George pleure, maman, papa, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Ginny pleure mais je n'entends que ces pleure à elle. Elle s'accroupit et serre une de mes mains dans la sienne. J'esseye de te caresser les cheveux mais je te transperce, je suis mort. Je suis mort et je ne t'aurais jamais dit ce que je ressentais.

Ron et toi partaient vous asseoir sur les escaliers du hall en attendant Harry, tu console Ron. George vous suit, tout comme moi. Vous le regardez tristement, il se racle la gorge

\- **Vous êtes ensemble ? Heureusement qu'il n'est pas là pour le voir**

Vous ne comprenez pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. Oh George tu n'attends même pas une journée que je sois mort pour tout dire. Laisse Ron encaisser.

\- **Il t'aimait Hermione, et ce depuis plus de 4 ans et ça le torturait de s'abstenir, car il s'interdisait de t'approcher.**

\- **Pourquoi** _demanda Ron_

\- **Car il savait que tu l'aurais toi. Il t'a aimé comme jamais personne ne t'aimera.**

Tu t'en va les laissant sous le choc

La bataille a repris, Harry n'est pas mort je le savais. Vous vous acharnez comme jamais, votre force vient des pertes que vous avez dû endurer. Je vois maman remplis de haine, repoussant Ginny du duel dans lequel elle s'était engager, Bellatrix Lestrange. Maman ne laisse rien passer, elle m'a perdu p'tite Gin, hors de question que tu vienne me rejoindre. Ron et toi, ma douce, vous vous occupez de Nagini mais c'est Neville, le nouveau leader qui le tue. Un brave homme.

Tu t'approches de mon corps, personne n'est présent à part toi. Tu me chuchote à l'oreille que tu vivras pour moi et qu'il ne fallait pas s'abstenir car tu as eu le béguin pour moi durant l'AD. Je suis un imbécile, j'aurais dû tenter quelque chose. Mais aujourd'hui tu aurais pleuré ton amour, pas ton ami et ta peine serait plus forte encore et je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Tu as l'air heureuse avec mon frère comme si tu attendais ça depuis longtemps, je te laisse avec tes meilleurs amis, ou devrais-je dire ton meilleur ami et ton petit copain.

Oh George ne pleure pas trop ma perte, tu m'as promis de ne pas t'effondré pour maman, reste droit et supporte comme j'ai supporté mon amour pour Hermione. Résiste à l'envie de t'enfermer dans l'alcool, à devenir méchant et hautain. Garde la boutique et souviens toi que je suis le plus beau le plus imaginatif de nous deux, foi de Weasley. Va et soulage ta peine dans les bras de la belle Angelina. Et surtout reste positif, blagueur et joueur. Reste toi-même comme je suis resté moi-même durant ma longue souffrance. Je veux que tu restes toujours toi.

Tu viens de te marier et vous parler de bébé depuis déjà un bout de temps, je suis heureux pour toi Hermione.

Tu es radieuse, tes formes de femme enceinte te vont à merveille ! Tu es splendide… j'imagine un instant que j'aurais était à la place de Ron, j'aurais était l'homme le plus chanceux et le plus heureux du monde.

Fred II, sérieusement ? Je te manque à ce point. Il sera aussi joueur, blaguer et charmeur que son oncle. Merci mon Forge d'avoir tenu ta promesse, je t'aime frangin.

Tu souris en regardant tes formes de femme enceinte dans le miroir, fille ou garçon ? moi je sais. Elle sera aussi belle et intelligente que sa mère, et Rousse, fabrication Weasley !

Hermione, ma miss-je-sais-tout, ma belle princesse déchue, celle qui a fait saigné mon cœur sache que je ne t'oublie pas et que je t'aimerais à jamais. Aujourd'hui je m'en vais rejoindre cette lumière blanche car j'ai eu satisfaction de ton bonheur. Je suis apaisé.

 _Je t'aime Hermione Jean Granger Weasley, que ta vie soit longue et heureuse et vis pour moi comme je suis mort pour te voir heureuse._

 _Fin_

J'espère que ça vous a plu, dite-moi tout ;p

XoXo


End file.
